


Spectres

by heffalumps



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffalumps/pseuds/heffalumps
Summary: There's always fine print in every job description. For the only human Spectres, the fine print involves making appearances at every single military function. After tens of such appearances, Kaidan has learned to take them in stride - but now, something has changed.





	Spectres

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd absolutely love some comments and kudos and just... interaction with me, if you enjoyed this. <3 It really keeps me going.

He’d heard the same speech a thousand times before. The two human Spectres were a symbol of bravery, of participation in the galactic community, of the respect that humans had earned from the Council; an example of the very best and brightest of their species; an inspiration for every soldier, from simple private to even the most decorated admiral. That was all well and good. Kaidan could see where they were coming from. He had even come to understand the importance of their symbolic value. That didn’t mean that he particularly enjoyed the setbacks that came with this fine print on his job description, however - the biggest of which was, of course, that they were asked to appear at just about every human military function, no matter how insignificant.

Their introduction was coming, as it always did. Major Something-Or-Other of Company Something was clearly building up to asking them on stage. Soon, he would name-drop them: first Morgan, as always, and then Kaidan. One after another, as their names were called, they would stand up to a raucous round of applause, then make their way up to the stage to give their usual spiel about how being there that day gave them hope in the future of humanity and all that.

The man on the stage lifted his arms, and an expectant hush fell over the crowd. “And now… it is with great pleasure that I welcome to the stage…”

Kaidan turned towards Morgan, to catch her eye and give her a small, reassuring smile - but instead, he looked straight into the eyes of a stranger. His stomach dropped as the man on stage continued:

“... Major Kaidan Alenko - the only human Spectre.”

For just the briefest moment, he’d forgotten. He rose to the round of applause he had been expecting and made his way onto the stage - but, this time, he did it alone.


End file.
